Prince Thomas
}} '''Prince Thomas' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He is a determined young prince who married the beautiful Cinderella after she made a deal with the wicked Rumplestiltskin for a better life. When the Dark One demanded to have the couple's first-born child in return, Thomas and company managed to imprison him, but at a great price: the prince disappeared. When the Dark Curse was set in motion, Thomas became trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as Sean Herman. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} A royal ball is held at the residence of Prince Thomas and his father, the King, and all manner of fancy guests are invited. While there, Thomas spots a mysterious girl by the name of Ella - not that he knows this - whom Princess Snow warns of the fact that the Prince cannot stop staring at her. Eventually, they approach one another and he offers her a dance, intrigued by the sense of mystery she exudes both by not revealing her name nor where she got her beautiful glass slippers. They flirt playfully as they dance, but Ella is later told by her stepmother, Lady Tremaine, that the prince was just making fun of her, and she is devastated when she sees him giving a rose to her wicked stepsister, Clorinda. As it turns out, though, the Prince was just passing on a message from his footman, Jacob, who is in love with Clorinda and wants to marry her. Thomas, meanwhile, feels the exact same way about Ella, and so he begins to track her down throughout the kingdom. Snow is of help here, for she is an expert tracker, and she narrows Ella's location down to the mansion where she is forced by her step family to work as a ratchet maid. She apologizes for having misled Thomas, but he sees the idea of her being no one as nonsense, for he knows she has a name. She reveals it to be Ella, and he offers to change it to Princess Ella as he gets down on one knee to propose. Without a second thought, she accepts his proposal, though she feels bad about maybe having unintentionally sabotaged her sister's relationship with the footman. }} Prince Thomas goes on to marry Ella in a very elegant ceremony, with her happy to see royal fireworks being blasted in her honor. However, as she dances at the reception, she is met by Rumplestiltskin; he is the Dark One, as well as the reason Ella was able to attend Thomas' ball in the first place - because she struck a deal with him. Now, he is here to collect the favor she owes him, and she is startled to discover that in exchange for her swanky new life he would like to lay claim to her first born child. Thomas' joy over the news that he is about to become a father is therefore short-lived, replaced with the worry of losing their baby to Rumple, so he comes up with the idea to make another deal. With the aid of Grumpy and Prince Charming, Thomas and Cinderella are set up to take down Rumplestiltskin, by getting the regal blonde to make him sign a new deal using an enchanted quill designed to freeze him so that he can be captured. Rumple agrees so sign the new deal, after being told by Cinderella that she is expecting twins and he could have them both, and is thusly taken by the princes. However, just when everything seems alright, with Thomas telling Ella that he'd like to name their daughter Alexandra, Thomas suddenly vanishes as he goes to draw his wife some water from the well. Cinderella, worried sick, questions Rumple about her husband's whereabouts, to which the beast tells her that all magic comes with a price, and promises that, in this world or the next, he will have her baby. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1 }} In Storybrooke - the new world, Sean Herman, a young man living with his father, is known to have gotten the young Ashley Boyd pregnant, who works as a maid at Granny's Bed & Breakfast. Sean and Ashley broke up shortly after learning they were expecting a child, something Sean's father contributed to, wanting his son to steer clear of ruining his future because of a "mistake". Mitchell Herman then arranged for Ashley to 'sell' her baby to Mr. Gold - thus mirroring Rumple's promise that he would have her baby, in whatever world. However, after a brief conversation with Emma Swan, the savior, Ashley decided to steal the contract that binded her to giving Gold her child, and run away. Ruby, her good friend, sent Emma in Sean's direction, hoping to give Ashley a proper head start, seeing as how Emma had been hired to track her down. Mitchell forbids Sean to help look for Ashley, but eventually, after the young maid has been taken to the local hospital by Emma and given birth to their child - and after Emma makes a new deal with Mr. Gold to let her keep the baby - Sean comes to see them, bringing the baby a pair of shoes and apologizing for having left Ashley. They get back together, and the maid decides to name their baby Alexandra... the name Thomas had picked in the previous world. }} Ashley spends the night of Valentine's Day with her girlfriends, because Sean is working extra hours at the local cannery. Feeling a little blue over spending so much time without her lover, Ashley shares her sadness with Mary Margaret. Just as she is about to go home, someone calls her name. Ashley turns to see that it's Sean, who is holding roses. She tells him she thought he was working that night, and he explains that he had to see her. Ashley accepts the roses, as her friends look on, and he then gets down on one knee, takes out a ring and presents it to Ashley, before saying, "Will you marry me?" The people in restaurant begin to stare, including Ruby and Mary Margaret, and Sean, holding the ring, reminds his love that he only has a 20-minute break. Ashley begins to nod affirmatively, and tearfully; "Yes!" she exclaims, extending her hand for Sean to place the ring upon her finger, which he does. The people around them clap and the central couple hug. He then tells her that his truck's outside if she wants to take a ride before he heads back to work. He says it's not much of a date, but Ashley is sold, and kisses him, and off they go, for their first date as an engaged couple. 'After the Third Curse 'Season 6' }} After Ashley goes to see if any of the new arrivals from the Land of Untold Stories are in need of her daycare service, Sean returns home to discover a note saying that she learned her wicked stepsister, Clorinda, was in town and so she left to go and find her. This worries Sean very much, because he also notices that his hunting rifle has gone missing, making him fear that his wife plans on killing her stepsister. As such, he takes Alexandra and goes to alert Emma, who is doubtful that Ashley would do such a thing, but the former prince points out that some scars just don't heal. Accepting this, Emma makes it her mission to track Ella down in the traditional fashion - using her shoe, combined with a locator spell. As it turns out, Ashley is actually intent on protecting Clorinda, not hurting her, and when Emma finally finds her, she has just been stabbed by her stepmother Lady Tremaine. Luckily, Emma is able to heal the princess in time and Tremaine is put to work serving the community, while Clorinda is finally able to be reunited with her true love. By fixing this mistake from her past, Ashley is finally able to stop feeling as though all her happiness is a lie. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 112 01.png Promo 112 02.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Princes